kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aburame Scipio
'First Name' Scipio 'Last Name' Aburame IMVU Username niphi21 'Nickname (optional)' (( This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC )) 'Age & Date of Birth' 01/14/89 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Jomaian 'Height' 4'11'' 'Weight' 85 lbs. 'Blood Type' AB Genin 'Scars/Tattoos' (If you so choose to have a scar or tattoo. Please bare in mind, we would like to see of how your RPC obtained said scar/tattoo. And with the given age of which you will come in with. Please be reasonable with the scar or tattoo.) 'Affiliation' Kasaigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour' Scipio has an "I don't really care" personality. Scipio is very observant and usually quiet unless you're his close friend. Then he's talkative and outgoing. He has a sort of "Bubble or Shield" around him that keeps many people out. He considers himself a "Lone-Wolf" and thinks that independence is much better than having to rely on someone. Usually, Scipio would just sit back and watch the events of the day, maybe interacting, maybe not. Scipio is sometimes not noticed because he’s so quiet; people just forget he’s there. Although he does delve in self-sustenance, if one was "Good enough" to be able pass through the "Bubble". Scipio has a strong sense of loyalty to the people he considers friends and he has a strong passion to protect anyone that he does consider his friend. Scipio is usually considered generous, nice, creative, and supportive, which is true, but he is also opinionated and it's considered both good and bad. Even though Scipio sounds like an ideal person, he basically is a kid living with opposite traits in his body. He can be cold-hearted, mean, deadly, sarcastic, and if he doesn't consider you his friend AND doesn't like you, then you shouldn't open your mouth around him. He considers words to be the sharpest weapons of all and he can usually shut someone down before they even say anything. People close to Scipio realized he is depressed and considers himself to be a complete failure in life even though it's the complete opposite. But Scipio is such a great actor that he puts on one of the best facades in the World. He comes across as a happy kid with no care in the World. He knows that failure is inevitable but he tries anyway. He is very logical and gives amazing advice which can be optimistic or pessimistic depending on the situation. He is neither an optimist nor a pessimist, he considers himself a realist, living in the moment and assessing the situation, calculating the outcome. The outcomes he suggests may sway to one of the sides of optimistic or pessimistic, but that doesn't imply that he is one or the other. He is cautious by nature and also believes in never underestimating an opponent, no matter how small or weak they may appear. This is a common trait that many people do not have, either because of their confidence, arrogance, or just because they do not know how to analyze the situation. Scipio isn’t scared to fight and he does not consider himself a coward, but Scipio does know when fighting is unnecessary/pointless, so he doesn’t indulge himself in it. Seeing that it would basically be a waste of his energy and probably mess with his current healthy state. Scipio does spend a lot of his time outdoors and in Nature. His clan does specialize in the use of insects as weapons after all. But Scipio is attached to Mother Nature and does resent people who harm the environment. If he has considered you his friend before he figured such a thing out before you, well it wouldn’t really matter, as long as you don’t go chopping down trees like a crazed lunatic. Scipio is also fond of animals and basically most of the living creatures that he faces. He won’t hesitate to strike one down if he is attacked, but other than that, he treats them all like pets….which could ultimately lead to his demise, but that’s okay. 'Nindo (optional)' *"A man with ability and the desire to accomplish something can do anything." *"Adventure is the essence of life." *"Every man who knows how to read has it in his power to magnify himself, to multiply the ways in which he exists, to make his life full, significant and interesting." 'Bloodline/Clan' The Aburame clan (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. They are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. The insects live in symbiosis within the body of the shinobi. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects called kikaichu as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. The clan members may also carry additional insects in jars or gourds with them on missions. The insects can leave and enter their host's body through various pores. They feed on chakra as a food source, making them quite deadly. The relationship between the shinobi and the insects is mutually beneficial. The host grants the insects shelter and allows them to feed off their chakra, their body becoming a living hive of tens of thousands of these insects, and in return the insects do the user's bidding, allowing the shinobi to perform ninjutsu-like techniques without the use of hand seals or chakra conversion. Family ( If you have Family Members that exist within Kunai Chrronicles, or they are an NPC. Their names go here with some information and background as to how they are tied to you IC. ) 'Ninja Class' Academy Student 'Element One' N/A 'Element Two' N/A 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one by your Sensei IC.)) 'Strengths' *Intelligence (Exceptional) *Ninjutsu (Above Average) *Long-Range Comba (Exceptional) 'Weaknesses' *Speed (Terrible) *Hand-Seals (Below Average) *Close Combat (Average. But he hasn't specialized in it, yet.) 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) Body Flicker Technique Clan Jutsu List Human Cocoon Technique '' Category:Kasaigakure 'Allies'/'''Enemies' None as of now 'Background Information' Scipio Aburame was born into the Aburame clan on January 14,89. On this day, he would be brought into the world and given to the Kikaichu, a species of small, beetle-like insects that are bred and utilized exclusively by the Aburame clan. The Aburame, shortly after birth, allowed the Kikaichu to nest and breed inside his body and feed off of his chakra, and in return, Scipio would receive the life-long ability to control and command the bugs, using them as their primary fighting technique. When Scipio was first given to the Kikaichu as a child he screamed and hollered as the bugs entered his body and crawled around in his skin. The baby tried to shake them off because through his eyes, he thought that they were consuming him. He felt the thousands of tiny feet slowly creeping along every inch of his skin and covering him like they were having some sort of feeding frenzy. Unlike many of the other Aburame, Scipio actually panicked. The newborn child had to be held down and kept still due to all his thrashing and wailing. When the parasites had finally entered Scipio, their new nest, and there wasn’t a single thing crawling on the outside of his skin, he calmed down and nursed from his mother’s breast. The child felt at home, peaceful, although he had no idea that the bugs were inside of him. From ages two to three, Scipio showed a unique interest in forest life, as well as well as bugs. His family would take him out of the Village every so often to let him crawl about in the soft grass, and play with the gentle creatures that made their homes there. Scipio rarely made noises, his inquisitive manner kept him silent, even at such a young age. If something was going on, he didn’t giggle and chirp like most babies, he would sit and watch intensively, like he actually knew what was going on. The child that belonged to the Aburame clan was whispered about all the time. The Village talked about his silence, his beady eyes that seemed to observe your every move. Of course, the rumors began to get a bit exaggerated. Some got twisted and manipulated so much that people began to think that Scipio had already mastered his control over the Kikaichu and used them to spy on others while they slept. All the while, Scipio had no idea these rumors were being spread because he couldn’t understand a thing they were saying. Scipio began walking at the age of four and that is when his inquisitive personality really kicked in. From the ages four to seven, Scipio was so curious that he couldn’t keep his hands off anything. His curiosity ranged from people to objects and even trees, odd enough. Scipio walked around the house touching the chairs and trying to understand how they felt. Some things that he touched were rather icky. Once he stuck his hand where no hand should go.( Where people “Go”) Scipio was immediately given a hot bath and decontaminated. After his little incident, his parents kept the door to the bathroom shut and they made sure that Scipio never tried to get in again. Scipio wasn’t going to, it made his hand smell disgusting so he steered clear of the place anyway. Around the age of five, Scipio was taken to training areas just to watch. His father went down to the Training Grounds to give advice or to train himself. Scipio would usually see the Kikaichu flying around the area because that’s what the Aburame used as weapons. But he didn’t know that at the time, he had a vague hint because he was repeatedly told, but his mind didn’t quite comprehend it. Scipio was taken to the Training Grounds three times a week with his father, his mother would stay at home and keep the house up and running, but occasionally she would stop by and watch her husband with Scipio. This trend kept up until Scipio was about six and a half years old. He had begun to show a strong interest for reading just a few months shy of his sixth birthday, but his father insisted that he watch combat instead of read petty books. The Aburame specialized in intelligence so his mother decided that he would be allowed to stay home and read as much as he wanted whenever he wanted. His father wasn’t disappointed or angry, he was just a bit bewildered that his son would rather sit in and read instead of watch people pummel each other. Scipio Aburame read almost every morning and every night, and due to this excessive reading he began to gain knowledge and false wisdom that he thought he might have acquired. Due to all his reading, Scipio began to spit out facts here and there even at his young age. His parents would get aggravated at times because all they would here is facts, facts, and more facts. His father considered him a late bloomer. From ages, eight to twelve Scipio actually threw himself into learning combat. Well, that was just for the one year of age eight. At this age, Scipio actually got to go onto the training grounds and learn different fighting styles from his father. But just because he learned them didn’t mean he actually had the strength to carry them out at that age. The purpose of learning such techniques, styles, and even family secrets was to have it in his mental archive so later he could pull such things up and use them if the situation calls for it. Year eight of his life seemed to pass by like a leaf in the wind because he was being sent off to the Academy to further his Ninja skills. Scipio had reached the Academy and felt a bit out of place, not knowing where he would fit in or even if he would fit in. He kept to himself and if you asked him about his friends he would just think of them as acquaintances. Scipio was a very bright student, he excelled in his Academic classes, mainly because of his exponential rate of reading and the fact that he paid attention in class. In some classes, he was terrible. The Aburame aren’t known for their speed so the classes that required Scipio to move fast proved to be a challenge and a chore. Scipio memorized different quotes so whenever something seemed challenging he just muttered little phrases of encouragement to himself and little phrases that he used to guide his life, such as. “A man of ability and desire to accomplish something can do anything.” This one quote gave him enough fuel to actually keep going and not give up. But he did have this, “That’s not my problem,” type of attitude that was both good and bad. It means he didn’t involve himself with anything that wasn’t his business (Most of the time) but it also meant that if he did something and something happened to have broken or anything that encompasses that subject, he would feel like he wasn’t obligated to do it. As he grew older and matured, Scipio began to gain a strand of responsibility and this responsibility was met with an equal but opposite strand of adventure and excitement. On his free time, starting at the age of ten, Scipio ventured out everywhere. He explored the forests, caves, anywhere he could possibly go. He did get in trouble a lot and the punishments set in and began to curve his line of thinking. When the punishments began to come his mind was as hard as a wall and he wanted to do as he pleased, but soon the wall began to break and he actually began to listen. Scipio’s stubbornness had been weathered down from a large wall to a small rock due to the Academy. Later on he would actually thank them. Scipio faced an interesting twelfth year. He had tried his hardest to graduate and even though he faced many trials and tribulations he succeeded. He hoped his friends had succeeded to. He wanted to become a Chunin and hopefully be placed on a squad. His aspirations where to be a spy, especially since he knew what his Kikaichu could do. He had always been interested in them, but he feared them as well, but…there was no need to fear something that was a part of you. A piece of your being. Scipio had figured that out, you can’t hide something that is yours…you can’t hide your heritage, because if you do. You would not only be dishonoring your family, but you would be dishonoring yourself on every level imaginable. Scipio was ready to graduate with his friends and dive into the adventures ahead. After all, “Adventures are the essence of life….” Category:Kasaigakure 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Kairi Hime/Caoin Pyro Uchiha Category:Kasaigakure